Breathe Against
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Naruto catches up to Sasuke as a storm rolls in, wanting to know if what Sasuke did really came from his heart. Sasuke shows him. [Sequel Over the River and To Naruto's Heart We Go][Contains yaoi, SasuNaru. Read at own risk.]


Author's notes: … wow. I did it. I wrote …. a lemon. (Shifty looks around) I wrote this on paper earlier this morning (it's now 4:00 am), procrastinating actually doing real work with the stories that need revamping. But you'd rather I have written this, right, as supposed to some dusty Inuyasha story you haven't, and won't, read, eh? This is _technically_ a sequel to "Over the River and To Naruto's Heart We Go", which is another of my stories, but you don't _have_ to read it for this one to make sense, but it'd make more sense if you did. XD

This was written while I was listening to "Sombody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane, and it was typed up while listening to "Piece Of My Heart" by Janis Joplin. Oh, yeah. I was feeling the love. (:

I hope this will satisfy all the readers of "Over the River and To Naruto's Heart We Go", who wanted a lemon and didn't get one … well, now you just did. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the cliché lines, 'kay?

Warnings: This DOES contain YAOI, which means to men making bea-u-ti-ful L-O-V-E with each other. Please don't read if you're homophobic, or just in general don't enjoy such things.

Breathe Against

Naruto, sweating and panting, paused to breathe as he leant up against a wall in some dark alley.

"Sa-Sasuke … what …"

When Naruto was breathing right again, he stood up straight.

The pale teen stood, facing the darkness, with his arms crossed and his breathing shallow.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. All the walls he had spent years creaking had been _trashed_ because of some stupid _game_ their sensei had put them up to.

Everything was **fucking** ruined.

"Why, Sasuke?" Naruto took a step towards him, tanned fingers outstretched to him, trying to grasp _something_.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Stop your blabbering."

Naruto dropped his hand, laughing.

Sasuke could hardly prevent himself from cringing at the harshness of it, so obviously fake.

"It was just a joke, right? That's all it was. Just a big of _humour_ between friends, right?"

Naruto leant back against the musty wall, covered with some kind of graffiti on it, still giving that harsh _noise_ from his throat.

Sasuke, aware Naruto's bright blues were no longer gazing at him, turned towards the only one he had ever dared to call a friend.

"What are you going on about now?" he asked, wishing he wasn't so calloused with Naruto.

The laughter stopped. When the blonde looked at him, his azure gaze clouded with a hazy sheen of tears, Sasuke stopped breathing.

"Six years, Sasuke. Six years of little moments where you _really_ acted like you cared. Six years of me loving you for nothing. I thought 'This is it. He really does love me back.' Why am I such a fool, Sasuke? Am I really as dumb as everyone says?"

Naruto let his head fall back against the wall, watching the brooding sky, grey with clouds, through the narrow alleyway's opening.

Sasuke was unsure of what to do. He had seen many moods of Naruto—happy, scared, angry, determined, love sick—but he couldn't recall a Naruto that acted like he was about to give up on it all.

Never.

"Naruto." Sasuke bent down, his knees folded up to his chest so he could stare him in the eyes. "Look at me, Naruto."

The other boy gave him a hesitant look before reverting his eyes back up to the heavens, which had started gathering some dark storm clouds.

"Naruto!" Sasuke pulled the boy's face to look at him. "I don't want you to **ever** talk like that again. You don't mean _crap_ like that."

The eyes with the colour that rivalled the skies on a summer's day slid shut.

"_Why_?" he challenged.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's lips to his in a shaky motion.

Naruto responded immediately, pressing his own harder against Sasuke.

Without a thought, their mouths were tangled up in each other, hot bodies flushed against the other.

Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips "I love you. I love you, Sasuke. I love you" over and over until he was breathing too heavily to talk anymore.

Sasuke had wound up practically on top of the other boy, trailing kisses over Naruto's sweat-ridden body as he pulled the bright jacket and undershirt off.

The blonde's head was pressed almost painfully against the wall as a wet tongue trailed over his hard nipples.

The cold rain mesh Sasuke's shirt against his chest, and Naruto relieved him of it, casting it away with his own top.

The brunette's tongue ran across them him of his pants before they were pulled down.

"Sa-Sasuke, I don't want a pity fuck," Naruto gasped out as lips embraced his member.

After a few minutes of silence, save for shallow gasping before Naruto's hard intake of breath as he came, Sasuke murmured "This isn't a pity fuck" as he kissed Naruto again, lips sticky.

"Then what is it?" the other asked, already yanking Sasuke's pants down.

"It's a love fuck, Naruto."

Sasuke pushed him down to lay flat as he pulled his legs into the air.

Naruto didn't have time to respond before a long finger was pressed into him.

Low moans of pleasure escaped his throat as another finger was inserted, this time moving in and out to some sort of rhythm.

Just as Naruto was getting used to the feeling, they were pulled out.

Sasuke, already hard enough without any need of help from Naruto, braced himself at his entrance.

"Naruto … are you sure?"

He only received a feel nod in return before he pressed in.

Screaming at the unexpected pain, Naruto threw his head back, nails scraping at the concrete.

"Sa-Sa-Sasu…"

Sasuke hushed him. "Just loosen up a little … there …"

Naruto hooked his legs tightly around the skinny waist, when it slowly started to feel _extremely _satisfying, trying to push Sasuke in further.

After a few light gasps, Sasuke started up with the same rhythm he had used earlier.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's head down again, his lips shoved against the others as they moved together, experiencing one another.

Sasuke let out a deep groan of ecstasy as he came inside Naruto.

He hardly had enough energy to pull himself out before collapsing onto the other, breath ragged after.

"I … love you … too, … Naruto," he muttered against Naruto's rain, sweat, and semen-soaked chest, feeling like something had been lifted off of his own breast.

_**Let it all go.**_

That's what happens when someone like _me_ writes SMUT. Please don't throw up on the carpet…


End file.
